


After Care

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Tied up Gavin is my kink [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Just a little fic of 900 taking care of Gavin after a night of fun.





	After Care

**Author's Note:**

> ok, not technically tied up, but the same energy.

Ricky’s hand landed on Gavin’s ass, stinging the skin and sending the dildo deeper into his ass. He was close, his dick rubbing against Ricky’s pants with every slap. He rested his head against the couch cushion, his fingernails digging into the upholstery on the arm.

Ricky’s hand rubbed around on Gavin’s ass, his fingers gliding over the reddened skin. “You’re very close, detective,” Ricky said, his voice soft and soothing.

“No. Shit,” Gavin breathed out.

He felt the immediate sting of another slap. He moaned out, but smirked. He had to admit, when he first walked home and Ricky demanded he strip and lay over his knee, Gavin was apprehensive. But he quickly learned that the pain actually felt good, and the dildo certainly helped. 

Ricky spanked him again. Gavin barely had time to breathe before there was another. And another. He cried out, though in pain or pleasure even he wasn’t sure. He came in perfect time to the last slap. Ricky held his hand against Gavin’s ass he came, with a loud moan followed by a string of curse words.

His body relaxed against the couch and Ricky’s lap, his muscles shaking a little with the extended effort he had been put through. He felt Ricky pull the dildo out and he whimpered, the pain on his ass no long countered by the pleasure within.

Ricky rubbed over the red marks with one hand and tousled Gavin’s hair with the other.

“You handled that well, detective,” Ricky whispered. “I’m quite proud.”

“Oh shut it,” Gavin said, his eyelids heavy.

Ricky turned Gavin around and pulled him into his arms. He stood up with ease and Gavin wrapped his arms around the android’s neck, buried his head in Ricky’s shoulder.

Ricky carried Gavin to their bedroom and laid him gently on his side. Gavin sunk into the mattress, his eyes closing as soon as his head hit the pillow. He would have fallen asleep right then and there if it wasn’t for the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He felt Ricky sit on the edge of the bed and then something cold and wet rubbing against his stomach.

He cracked open an eye and watched Ricky meticulously wash the cum off of him. “You made quite the mess,” Ricky said, a soft smile on his face.

Gavin wanted to respond with something snappy, but he was too tired to even keep his eye open. So he closed it and just smiled back.

Ricky returned the washcloth to the bathroom and then sat up by Gavin’s head. Gavin didn’t argue or fight as the android pulled his head into his lap. With one hand running through Gavin’s hair, Ricky used the other to open a small bottle. He poured the contents onto Gavin’s ass. It was cold.

“What is that?” Gavin mumbled.

Ricky started to rub the cream around, moving his hand in small, circular motions. It felt nice.

“It’s an ointment I picked up,” Ricky told him, his voice quiet and soft. “It’ll help with the sting, and will lessen the rawness of it come tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Gavin said, nuzzling his head in Ricky’s hip. “Good.”

He fell asleep to the gentle hum of Ricky’s system, and the soothing motions of his hands on Gavin’s body.


End file.
